Best Friends Just isn't Enough
by AgentSnowex
Summary: Being in love with your best friend has its downsides, especially when he doesn’t know it yet. And the fact that he’s dating the most popular girl in the school makes everything just that much better. That thing doesn't love you! I do!
1. Chapter 1

Being in love with your best friend has its downsides, especially when he doesn't know it yet. And the fact that he's dating the most popular girl in the school makes everything just that much better. Inuyasha, when will you ever listen to the truth? When will you realize that that thing doesn't love you, and I do?

**Disclaimer:**

Inu: -growls- Say it.

Me: -cower- I WON'T DO IT.

Inu: -grips by neck- Now.

Me: Fine fine. –clears throat- I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. Happy?

Inu: -ungrips- Good girl. –headpat-

Freshmen. High School. Love. Seniors. Torture.

It's hard enough to deal with one of them, why make a freshmen girl deal with each one, every day. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm in love with my best friend, who just so happens to be a senior. Is it really a crime? I mean I know about the senior pranks, I know senior boys trick freshmen girls and use them easily.

But Inuyasha wasn't like this. I mean he was really nice, he cared about me, he always got those stupid seniors away from me. But…he had a girlfriend. Her name? Kikyou. She just so happens to be the biggest slut of the school, but really, why would she tell Inuyasha that? She normally dates a different guy each week, but she's been with Inuyasha for about three months now.

So how did Inuyasha and I meet, you ask? I guess you could say we've known each other since we were little. We met in grade school. I was only in first grade, while he was in fifth. I was always the little girl the boys decided to pick on, and one day, Inuyasha came to my rescue. Every time they messed with me after that, he was there to help.

Ever since then, Inuyasha and I have been best friends. And now, even though he has a girlfriend, we hang out as much as possible. Weather its going to the mall or watching movies in my house, Inuyasha and I try to spend as much time together.

But I won't lie things are different…. Usually when he sees me, he hugs me. Instead it's now a pat on the back or a high five. He never puts his arm, around me in movies like he used to. And he doesn't eat lunch with our friends he sits with Kikyou.

Now enough about him. I have some other friends that are pretty awesome. Sango, she's my best friend, well besides Inu of course. She's a freshmen as well, and well, we're both dealing with some problems. She's got the biggest crush on the schools biggest pervert. Miroku. He's a senior, and fairly good friends with Inuyasha. Only difference is, he still hangs around us instead of ditching us. You can tell he has a thing for Sango though.

Then you have Ayame who's in love with one of the biggest jocks around, Kouga. Ayame is a sophomore, Kouga a senior. See the trend? Everyone falls for the hot senior guys! You can't deny it.

Anyway, we're in the middle of freshmen year, and still having no luck with the guys.


	2. A glare from your friends girlfriend

**HERE IT IS GUYS~ =3 I really hope you like it. XD It might be short, I apologize. I'm that person that writes short chapters, long stories. =3**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Blah blah. You get it. =3

I mumbled something incoherent as my brother shook me to wake up. "Kagome! Kagome!" He yelled, obnoxiously I might add, in my ear. "You got to get up or you're going to be late!" I opened my eyes, and looked at my alarm clock. I had 15 minutes?

"SOTA. WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" I yelled, jumping out of bed.

"I tried. I'm sorry. Mom did too, you just wouldn't budge." He said, surprised by my sudden aggression.

"Didn't I tell you to pour cold water on me when this happens?"

"Yes….But mom stopped me." He told me.

"Whatever, GET OUT. I have to get ready!" I yelled.

He ran out of the room and I gripped my head, almost falling to the floor. I can't get ready this fast. It's a Monday too; Monday's are always the worst. I ran to my mirror and started brushing through my hair. Good thing I took a bath last night. I rummaged through my make up and put it on as quick as possible without making it look too bad.

I ran to my closet and got my uniform out and put it on. I took one last look in the mirror and ran outside the house without grabbing breakfast or saying goodbye.

I went straight to the bus stop, but noticed a familiar car sitting near the long shrine steps. "Inu~" I yelled.

I ran towards the car, and started to open the front door until I noticed a girl sitting there. I mumbled and jumped in the backseat.

"Hey Inu." I said happily. I turned my head to Kikyou, put on a fake smile. "Hello Kikyou."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thought you'd be happier riding in a car over the bus."

"Yeah totally." Even though this was a lie. I hated being anywhere near the bitch, Kikyou.

Inuyasha turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs came on. I couldn't help but mumble the words, and break out into singing. Inu just laughed, and started singing with me. Kikyou looked at the both of us like we were crazy.

We really got into dancing and singing, and the song ended before we made it to school. "Wow Inu!" I laughed. "Your voice is amazing."

"Right back at you, Kags." I noticed the death stare he was receiving from Kikyou. Guess I'm riding the bus the rest of the year. No problem, I could always just sit with Sango.

We finally made it to school, and to tell you the truth I was so relieved. I jumped out of the car, and walked around to Inuyasha's side. "Hey, thanks for the ride Inu."

"Anytime." He smiled.

I attempted to give him a hug like usual, and he kind of backed away, and patted me on the back. I noticed the sorry on his face, and brushed it off like it was nothing, although inside it pained me.

"I'll see you later, Inu!" I ran off towards my first class, leaving him with Kikyou. I tried to not look back, but I stole one look and saw them kissing. Stupid, stupid me.

I sighed as I ran up the school's steps and went to my locker. I grabbed my English book and headed off to Mrs. Martin's class. I took my usual seat next to Sango.

She looked over at me and must have noticed something was wrong. "Kagome?" She asked. "You alright? You're pale as a ghost."

"Kikyou." Was all I muttered, and she nodded, understanding it had to do with Inuyasha. She was the only person I've ever told about my love for Inu. She's the only person who understood. What with her loving Miroku and all?

Our conversation couldn't continue, thank god, since the teacher had started talking. She went on and on about different things, voice, diction, and such. I hardly heard a word. All I could think of was Inuyasha and Kikyou.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, and noticed Mrs. Martin was passing out papers. I smiled. English was the only class I actually did well in. She handed me my test, a 95. Sweet. "Good job, Higurashi." She said. She went on handing out tests, giving Sango hers.

"What did you get?" She asked me.

"95, you?" I responded, smugly.

She sighed. "60." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, you've got me beat in every other class."

She laughed. "See you later, Kagome!" She called as she walked away.

"Yeah…Later." I mumbled.

I wasn't really looking for the rest of the day. It went by fast with taunting from Kikyou, high fives from Inu, and laughs from Sango and the gang. I was forced to watching Kikyou and Inuyasha get all snuggly at lunch. It really wasn't a sight I'd want to see.

After school was over, I headed over to the small restaurant I worked at. I was a waitress, simple enough. I made fair money, and it gave me something to do when I'd rather be banging my head on a wall over how horrible high school was.

Work wasn't so bad, once I got past the annoying manager and over-clingy lonely boys that think they can grab my ass without punishment. The last one got a huge chocolate shake thrown over his head.

My pay got deducted for that one. Apparently I'm supposed to ignore it, or politely tell them to leave me alone. Like that'll ever work. I sighed, walked into the door of the restaurant and saw my good friend, who also worked there, Maru. I pulled an apron over my head and tied it in the back as I walked towards the back room where our stuff was always kept. She followed me.

"You alright Kagome?" She muttered. She was always the quiet type, and that didn't bother me. It actually made it very easy to work with her.

"Just…Kikyou." I muttered to her. She nodded in understanding, not prodding for any more information. I silently thanked her. "How longs your shift?"

"I'm working till nine, I'm closing the place." She responded. Unlike me, Maru was out of school. She was working this job as a side to college. "You?"

"I'm just here until eight." That gave me a few hours of work that would give me no pay whatsoever. I normally wouldn't be allowed to work on a school day, but since I volunteered and we're so low on staff, they didn't mind.

"We better get to work then. You want to get your moneys worth, eh?" Maru chuckled, and I laughed along with her.

Our manager then walked in and started cursing at us to get to work. We did as we were told. It was pretty close to closing, around forty-five minutes away. That gave me fifteen minutes before I was allowed to leave this hell. Since it was slow, and really there was nothing for Maru and I to do, we hung out at a table talking about pointless things.

I looked up as soon as the door bell rang, and I couldn't keep the smile from tearing at my lips. "Inu?" I perked up.

"Kags!" He gave me one of those smiles that made your heart skip a couple beats. He ran up, and gave me a hug, surprising enough. I guessed that Kikyou wasn't with him.

"What brings you here?" I smiled.

"Can't a guy visit his best friend at work?" He ruffled my hair slightly, and I swatted his hand away.

"When I'm just about to leave?" I laughed. "What gives?"

"I figured I owed you, you know. This morning…" He trailed off. I understood completely. The ride with Kikyou wasn't exactly what you'd call fun. Inu and I did sing most of the way, but the tension was there the whole time. "So I figured I'd take you out for some ice cream. Whaddya say Kags?"

I laughed. "How could I say no to a silly face like that?" I pinched his cheeks and then looked back at Maru. "Mind if I leave early?"

She looked at Inuyasha and then back at me. She smiled and nodded. "Go for it. Everyone's practically leaving anyway." As she said those words the second to last couple walked out of the door to their car.

I squealed. "Thanks Maru!" I yelped, hugging her. "I'll be back in two seconds, Inu. Let me change really fast."

Thank lord for bringing your work clothes to school. I had the clothes I had put on earlier today in my bag, so I didn't have to run around with Inuyasha smelling like a disgusting diner.

I changed as fast as time would allowed, took my hair out of it's messy bun that was required for the dress code, grabbed my bag, and ran out to Inuyasha. "Bye Maru!"

Inuyasha smiled and muttered a thanks to Maru. We walked out of the store hand in hand.

Now I know what you're thinking. We totally sound like a couple right? Well, we aren't. Don't get any ideas. We've acted like this ever since we met. Teasing, arguing, holding hands. It was as easy as breathing.

The thing is, for him, it was friendship. For me, it was something entirely more.

And I didn't mind that he didn't feel that way, because when we were like this, everything felt a thousand times better. My troubles disappeared from the face of the earth, and my mind didn't reflect on the little things that had gone wrong in the past couple days.

All I could focus on was him.

Wootwoot! Chapter one is completed! Aren't I a jerk for not updating sooner? I'm going to tell you know, I'll be slow. =3 I get writers block like no other. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this!

REVIEW. KEEP READING. xD I'll try my best not to disappoint.


End file.
